Avatar Sapiens
Avatar Sapiens, or simply Avatars, are a strain of humanity that inhabit nano-engineered bodies. The first Avatars were created in 2125 for the Marshal Program. Avatars are essentially advanced bio-androids, capable of advanced cognitive processing an a number of physical abilities that have causes some primitive species to compare them to gods. By 2210 humanity was almost entirely composed of Avatars, and many others species have adopted these forms as well. Intelligence Avatars have 100% access to their neural net, and can increase that capacity by extending their neural interface to other computers. Information is directly downloaded and any skill can be mastered after simply witnessing it. Avatars cannot have their IQs accurately measured as they change with the extension of their neural interface. Avatars can communicate by thought, though speech is still the most common form of communication, and when telepathic conversations occur, an projection of the person's face appears in the mind of the receiver and vice versa (similar to Ghost in the Shell.) Strength Avatars don't actually have muscles, but rather a series of nano scale strings throughout their bodies that pull and push to cause movement in the joints. This network of nano-strings allows Avatars to change their appearance to any form at will, or simply remain in appearance to a human. An standard Avatar can lift upwards of 10,000 lbs while standing, and can bench press over 50,000 lbs. Avatars can run at an average speed of 135 mph, and can manifest other propulsion systems at will, giving Avatars almost unlimited speed. The unique nano-strings also have led many to discover that Avatars can withstand almost all forms of kinetic impact, as well as some energy based weapons. Skeleton Avatars do not actually have a physical skeleton, their nano-string superstructure simply hardens when needed to form joints or stable ligaments, but can change shape or consistency at any time. This ability to harden the body at any given time makes Avatar nearly indestructible, as the nano-strings are carbon based bucky-balls. Eye Sight Avatars can see in any area of the light spectrum, though most stay in the visible light spectrum during most of the day time, and may switch to see infrared during the night. Avatars can see up to an unlimited range so long as there are cameras in the vicinity, as they can simply form an image by linking up to the other cameras. Sexuality Avatars can change their sex at will, and are able turn sexual desires on or off at will allowing for a more logical prioritization of thoughts. Avatars are also able to experience a sexual release at will, and thanks to direct neural simulations of a any event. Avatars don't actually need partners to experience sexual intercourse. This had lead to a much more independent society where any form of long term relationship is more or less with a very good friend. Skin Avatar skin can take up to 10,000 degrees kelvin before melting. It is resistant to all forms of toxins or radiation. It is made of a nano based layer of bucky balls, and is also photosynthetic. Energy Source While Avatars are largely solar powered, they can form internal fusion reactors if need be. Avatars can eat food if they wish, but it is little more than a custom or desire for the taste than for energy. Life Cycle Avatars don't actually age. After being "born" they can take any shape or age they desire. Death is either the result of some horrible accident, mind wipe, or simply self termination. Category:Homo Novus